Benjamin's Journal
by 2tailakitsune
Summary: What I think Ben would put in his Journal the night of Episode's. lite hint at BenGwen. Even with Gwen being a super geek they are still 10, so I don't think I will go way far..
1. Journal 1st entry

Hi, this is my 1st story that I am putting up here. It is not veary good. **Lite** hint of Ben/Gwen. They are 10 years old.

disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or any one from the show. I am not making any money off this.

...Yes, this is a journal fanfiction.

* * *

Benjamin "Ben" Tennyson

Journal entry one

Gwen if you are reading this then I will so get back at you.. and I know just the form to use too.

Grandpa got me you to recode all the fun we are going to have. Today was to be the last day of school, and the 1st day of me and grandpa on a summer long camping trip. To bad he had to mess it up by taking along my geeky cousin. She thinks just because she is smarter then me, that she is better. Any time she is around she makes me feel itchy... like I ate a lot of worms... well I did eat a lot of worms but... I feel like I need to show her then I can help. Every time I try to get along she goes and nags me.

Anyway, quick summery of what happen today. After the bell rings in my last class of the day the teacher holds me over to pick on me for no reason. When I get back I am so going to report the teacher when I get a chances... better have my "parents" send it. I mean if I enplaned it to them they would agree so why not cut out the wasted time and sign their names my self.

After the teacher was done pick on me. I saw a bully picking on someone. Me being, Ben the superhero, I put a end to his diabolical plan (note to self: think Gwen for allowing me to "barrow" her thesaurus). Grandpa come by so I had to stop and let the bully walk away. This is when I saw her, My cousin. I tried to be nice but she started blaming me for her being on this trip. I don't wont her here. Now that feeling comes back to me, and it only got worse that night when Grandpa had us eat live worms. At less the fear of eat like this all summer got her to stop nagging me. That is till I opened my big mouth and called her a freak. Why did I do that? I don't know why but I feel less wormy around her when we are fighting.

Well I decided to go for a walk so she would cool down. That is when I saw the coolest thing. A watch came from space and gave me alien powers. Not all that weird, I am Ben the great. At 1st it turned me into Heatblast, the living flame. Being a living flame I accidentally set this small fire in the woods. After my cousin and Grandpa found me I turned back. Grandpa went to see where I found the watch, and I had to babysit Gwen. In side I could feel that something was about to happen, so I changed into a another form called Wildmutt, and put space away from Gwen for her safety. I defeated one robot before I had to turned back, but a 2nd robot attacked, then the weirdest then happen. Gwen saved me. She said that she would not allow anything or anyone to hurt me. It was so sweet of her. There had to be something in the worms we ate to make her act like that.

When we got back to grandpa, we heard that robots were attacking people trying to find me. Gwen said that there was nothing I could do. Well I know I had to show her that I could so I picked another form, this time I got DiamondHead. I started kicking the robot's butt, while Gwen helped the people runaway.

Everything was going fine till the robot hit a tree that was going to fell on Gwen. Without thinking I saved her. Looking back I think I was terrified of losing her. She maybe a geek but...I like who she is. She is the best cousin ever. Well at less she is ok, and I did paid her back for saving me. After she was safe I got pissed. That thing just tried to kill my cousin! I showed that thing that you should not mess with Ben Tennyson, or his family.

That is it. I came, got powers, kicked butt, the end...but what is next? This summer is going to be fun. Maybe tomorrow I will pay the bully's a visit to finish their punishment.

Goodnight journal.


	2. Journal 2nd entry

Here I go again. This is for the one person who asked me to continue: Chaosberserkdragon.

disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or any one from the show. I am not making any money off this.

...Yes, this is a journal fanfiction.

Journal 2nd entry

Gwen if you don't stop reading my journal, you may wakeup one night covered in stinkfly's slime.

Hay journal, I just got done another adventure. It all started with these guys. They set a building on fire, and stole some jewels. So me thinking that lives are more important then some jewels: I go save a mother and son from a burning building. Well, Gwen got all upset that I did not care more about the jewels. Girls, they care more about things that make them pretty then human lives! Thou some of the jewels that the crooks had would look good on her... What the hell, did I just write that? Stupid grandpa worm food. Making me say things.

I jump in the van, and we take off chasing the crooks. Gwen starts complaining about how hot I am. I mean it is not my fault that Heatblast has a "flaming butt". After that she uses a fire extinguisher on me. Do you know how much that hurts? It hurt a lot.

Well, we'll coming up on the crooks, so I ask them to pull over. Not a easy task; but the fire ball helped. After getting them to give up, my powers give out. Just then the cops show up and they act like I'm just some kid. I just saved 2 lives, and stopped 2 evil dudes. But do they care; nooo!

Me, Gwen, and grandpa go to the store to stock up on what grandpa will try to kill us with next. That is when I found it. The one thing that I have always wanted, the gold sumo slammer card. Well, a way to get it at less. That boy I saved said that he got them from a box of Sumo Smacks. So, all I had to do was find a box with the card, and buy it. The best laid plans blah blah blah. Gwen decided that it was only right to butt in on my business. I mean, I just saved peoples lives, and we almost had to buy tons of Sumo Smacks... wait a min. That would have been a good thing! Stupid "Strainer Man".

Anyway, I decide to let Gwen try to save us from grandpa's food, while I look at a gold sumo slammer card on display. Then out of nowhere a man, with a strainer on his head, riding a frog, starts stealing things. I was still to weak from using my powers. All I could do was run after him. While trying to catch normal frogs is fun, trying to catch a big killer frog is so not.

Then "Strainer Man" decided to make 2 more uglies: a parrot, and a hamster. Me being Ben the superhero, I did not need power to win. So, while Gwen did nothing I went and kicked the hamsters ham. After seeing me defeat one of his beast, "Strainer Man" ran away. The store owner offered to give me anything because I saved his life's work. I could have got my gold sumo slammer card, but A hero's work is never done. I had to go stop "Strainer Man" before he hurt people.

As we followed "Strainer Man", Gwen using her super brain found out that "strainer Man" was a guy who went crazy over not getting some dumb trophy. I can't believe Gwen tried to compare him to me! What is so bad about wanting to be thanked for saving people's lives? If someone wants to give me something because I saved them, why not take it? I think it is ungrateful not to. Why can't she ever think better of me? It is one thing when grandpa was to say it. Then I feel a little guilty, but when she says it... I feel like she hates me. Why should I care, all she is is my cousin. Why do I feel bad about saying that she is not that imported! Grandpa's stupid food: making me feel all bad.

After that, we tried to catch up to him, but he was going way to fast. All at ones, my, more then Gwen, super brain kicked in. I knew where he was going. We headed to the history museum. When we got there grandpa thanked me for being so smart. Gwen acted like it was no big deal, but I saw a look of amazement right before. We met up with "Stainer Man", and he started to talk. It was something like "blah I'm great blah take over the world blah dead back to life blah", nothing importing. He sicked a mammoth on us. I gave Gwen the easy job of taking down "Stainer Man", while I took care of the mammoth. Gwen surprised me, she failed to get him, but she gave the parrot a cracker.. or more like a crack on its head. I stupidity played around with the mammoth, and I got to Gwen to late. The parrot had grabbed her, and took off. I failed to protract Gwen. I don't like how I felt. I felt like my whole life was flying away. If grandpa had not come, I would have just stud there.

We cult up with the parrot. It had Gwen on a tall building. She fell off, but I used stinkfly to grab her. She thanked me, and called me Butterfly. Girls like butterfly. So, maybe if I use this form more, she will like me more. Or maybe I will just slime her with it for calling me a butterfly. Anyway I had to fight the parrot so I dropped her off with grandpa, and went to stop the evil guy. He was trying to get his dinosaur to eat some other guy. At the sometime I saw a Gold sumo slammer card. Some days you hate being a hero. I gave up on the card to save that guy's life. I when and crash the evil guy's hat; turning the dinosaur back to bones. While I was doing that Gwen using her wired girl power tamed the big evil parrot. Why do girls always get the powers to stop people from attacking them? Cops came and grabbed the evil guy, and we went on our way.

In the van Gwen look at me with this grateful look, and thanked me again for saving her. Right then grandpa's food got to me ones more. I may sound wired, but I think I like the feeling his food gives me. It feels nice; like butterfly's.

Goodnight journal.


	3. Journal 3rd entry

It is not that I don't like reviews, but can someone make a bigger commit then "like it, go on". I don't like doing this kind of story, because there is no plot. I am just writing what I think he would be thinking. I try not to say to much of the plot of the show, but if he was writing a journal he would in say what happen. So, what I am asking is that is there anything OOC, and do you want more or less Ben/Gwen hints?

Oh, Would anyone like to under go the horror of pre-reading some of my bad written?

One last Q, should I rise the rating? K?

disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or any one from the show. I am not making any money off this.

...Yes, this is a journal fanfiction.

* * *

Journal 3rd entry

Gwen... This is personal. How would you like if I read your dairy?

Yes, I do know it is on your laptop, and your password is that quote from Jeanne Moreau:

**age does not protect you from love**

Gwen, you are weird. What kind of quote is that?

journal, I just saved a monster, and this time it was not Gwen!

Me and Gwen had gone down to a lake to have some fun, but now I feel guilty. I jumped in, and we started fighting over her not liking water. So, I played like something had got me, then I turned into fourarms covering myself with seaweed. When I popped up to scare her, she had a look of worry. She looked like she was really to jump in and fight off what ever, to save me. I did not have a lot of time to fell guilt before a real monster came. It was big, and had arms coming out of its mouth. When I got away grandpa and Gwen did not believe me.

The next day Gwen was calling me a lier, so I decided that I should remind her what grandpa was forcing us to eat. She decided she was not up to fight with me all day. She was going to sunbath... on a cloudy day. I guess I understand. Grandpa's food has been making me feel weird. From the start of summer break I been feeling like there are stuff inside my stomach living and moving. It feels good, but maybe it is making her sick to her stomach. The boat would not be good for her. Unlike me she is not that strong.

On the boat the captain over heard me talk about the night before. He said that the monster is called the Krakken. I was able to talk grandpa into going to where the captain said he saw the Krakken. On the way we met Jonah Melville. He looked like a person that loved the wild; maybe a little to much. He then called me a lier.

On the way back to shore, the Krakken showed up, and headed for the docks. The Krakken destroyed the dock, nearly hitting Gwen. I had to help Gwen. No one but me gets to hit Gwen. So, I jumped in the water and tried to turn into ripjaws. The stupid thing malfunctions turning me into XLR8. I did not have time to wait to retry. I had to learn fast to run on water. Being family, I had saved Gwen 1st. This is happen way to much. I save her, she thanks me, repeat. I feel so respectable for her safety. It is sort of my fault that she has to face all these weird things trying to kill us. Maybe I can talk grandpa into dropping her off somewhere safe.

I went and saved the remaining people in the lake. I then had to save that Jonah guy. He was going to get himself killed, just to protect a box. In the end the Krakken got the box, and Jonah looked pissed. I ran back to our boat when my powers starting going out. Self note: When XLR8 power is going out; don't run on water: my body does not fell good after hitting the water 100 mph.

When we got back to camp grandpa, and Gwen was being overprotective. I could understand grandpa, he is respectable for me. Gwen I don't understand. I just saved her so she should be conferable with me fighting some monster, or just not care about me. I mean I'm just her cousin, right?

The captain came by, and I asked to help him find the monster; after we already left the port. We went down to where he said the Krakken lives. We found theses big round balls. they looked cool; so I touched them. I knew that there was something about them. That is when my great detective mind to fingerer out that they were eggs, and they were still slimly. I pulled off my mask right there, and barfed. I can't believe I just touched something that was from there; sick. I found out one more thing: grandpa's food was still alive. The captain had already went backup: So, I went back to the ship, and found Mr. I-am-a-good-guy Jonah kidnap the captain. I went after them, and seeing my greater abilities they dropped the captain while running away. The captain and me haded back to the RV when I power gave out...aging. Oh boy, having powers is not great all the time.

I told my family about the eggs, and Gwen popped in saying that Jonah was a evil guy. Like I did not know that? Well, the captain let us "barrow" a boat. That reminds me: we never got around to giving it back. Oh, and Gwen called the cops.

When we got to where Jonah was packing the eggs, we split up. Gwen when and kick the grunts butts, while I went after the big fish himself; Jonah. Grandpa said she took care of herself. O yea, like cousin, like cousin... ah, me being the person she is like. I saved the eggs, and beat Jonah. Only one thing, I did it aging! This time I put the eggs in my mouth! I don't think Gwen minded me using her toothbrush.

Gwen is showing that she is not that bad. She may make a good side kick one day.

Goodnight journal.


End file.
